In Background Art of the present invention, there is a technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1. Patent Literature 1 proposes a cyclotron accelerator that emits different energy beams with efficiency. In the accelerator disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the positional relationship between different energy beam orbits is not approximately concentric, and the centers of the beam orbits move linearly in one direction from low energy to high energy. Because of this, a dense region with a small distance between adjacent beam orbits (turn separation) and a sparse region with a large distance in reverse are located in different positions in the beam orbit direction. Specifically, because of a region in which a turn separation of high-energy beams is larger than that in approximately concentric beam orbits, a selective extraction of beams can be facilitated.